


My Weird Secretary ★~(◠‿◕✿)

by Lilyhnah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Books, Boys' Love, Comedy, English, Fanfiction, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyhnah/pseuds/Lilyhnah
Summary: The story about Park Ji-Sung the strange secretary and Zhong Chenle the strange boss.And whether Chenle managed to get the heart of the Park Ji-Sung the sweet young man?So let's see how the story about their life!
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	My Weird Secretary ★~(◠‿◕✿)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic in English!  
> I hope you enjoy reading my story. And "My Weird Secretary" is also on my wattpad account, not in English but in Indonesian. And I will soon publish on wattpad, my wattpad account is EonnieNuna. And lastly I apologize for my bad English.
> 
> Thank you ♡ ＾ ▽ ＾ ♡

Sunny morning in an apartment looks a very sweet man which is being in a hurry.

Yes, today he is the first day of applying for a job at a well-known company.

Although he graduated from university he applied for a job with a vocational high school diploma.

Because he intends to become an Office Boy.

I don't know what's on his mind.

When people want to apply on for high-level jobs, he wants to be an Office Boy.

He is very strange indeed.

But his intention failed because he was accepted to become secretary.

It's all because his boss,yes because his boss.

A very strange boss to him.

Bad luck or luck?

I don't know.

End of this Prologue!


End file.
